Five reasons
by Gii3
Summary: Because there are five major reasons why I’m head over heels for him. Rose/Scorpius.
1. Sight

_**Summary: **__Because there are five major reasons why I'm head over heels for him. Rose/Scorpius._

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm not JK Rowling! _

**Five reasons**

**Reason 1: Sight.**

Me, Rosalynn Jane Weasley, have to admit that I find my best friend Scorpius Malfoy, utterly sexy. Scorpius is my friend and has been for five years now and I must say that when I first saw him I didn't think he had anything special, now that I give it a thought, he was actually ugly and far from charming at all.

He used to be very squeaky and pale in an unhealthy way and his almost white hair made him look even paler as if he had some kind of illness. His eyes were colorless too so he really gave a very sad impression to everybody. However, this year there was something different about him making him look prettier. His skin remains as pale as ever and his expression is still colorless yet this year he carried a light within himself.

Hi blonde hair now is more often messy, and that makes him look sexy. His eyes, I notice, are some shades darker as if they were melted platinum or something like that and he has also grown a lot through vacations so he's taller and stronger than he used to be so I really have to recognize that he looks a lot older and more mature and everybody knows that Rose Weasley has a thing for the mature ones.

Anyways… I better keep dreaming because there is no way that anything could possibly happen, no matter how self-losing his eyes are or how incredibly gorgeous he is there's not a chance in hell that anything between us could ever happen. No, I'm pretty sure there isn't, but I can't help it.

We're sitting together at the library. I'm supposed to be working on my essay but I'm obviously not. I'm staring. He lifts his gaze from his book and his melting gray eyes find my sapphire ones before he sends a breathtaking smile my way. I giggle, then blush and try to stutter something else before I try to concentrate on my essay again, but I won't be able to do so…

I've lost my sight to his beauty.

.

..

…

_So, What did you think? I Hope you enjoyed. I wasn't planning on publishing the fic until it was completed because I'm not really one responsible bloke here (hehe xD) but I'm only two reasons away from finishing it so… _

_Why don't you make my day and review the story?_


	2. Smell

_So, gee, thanks for the non-existent reviews I got for the other chapter! Thought, I do want to say thanks to Heartsday and melody786 who added me to their alert list ^_^ this one's for you_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly…____I'm not JK Rowling _

**Five reasons**

**Reason 2: Smell**

We're outside, near the lake. Everything is so calmed in here. Scorpius, my cousin Albus and I are sitting down an especially big tree next to the lake. We're laughing and having a good time, making nice memories we'll be able to remember during hard times, or so would say Lily, I've always told her she should get a grip on the drama.

The thing is, you might be interested in my latest hobby. Lately I've being into smells.

When I wake up the first thing that goes through my nose is Freya's cherry shampoo, I go down and Ravenclaw's common room smells like old books and humidity. The halls are filled with peeves' smelly things. I go to my table at the great hall and the atmosphere suddenly changes to the scent of bacon, eggs and fresh oranges. And short after, the nasty smell of Jean Mclogan who I always happen to sit near to.

After breakfast is over I catch up with Albus and his subtle cinnamon smell catches _me. _We go to potions that smells just as nasty as Mclogan who's sitting three table away from me. If I'm lucky once the class is done I make it to charms without finding Flitch and his cat on my way, The first one smells so bad it makes me want to cry(onions) and the second one smells like Cat's sand. So if I ever _do _walk upon those two I have suicidal feelings until I get to see _him _again.

I make it to charms and I sit next to him, because he's my partner. His sweet cologne comes through my nostrils and it makes my day. I sit as close as I possibly can, being his friend and all, to breathe in as much of _him _as I can. His beach-y scent sticks to my nose for what's left of the morning, I make sure of that.

By the end of the afternoon when the three of us lie there I try and sit as close as possible but anytime a light breeze comes my bushy red hair gets in the way and for the next few seconds I can just smell my strawberry shampoo, thought, I guess is better like that because he pulls closer when he laughs at me and I do the same thing, partly to catch his scent once more.


	3. Touch

_Thanks to all of you who added me to your alert/favorite list and especially thank for your fantastic reviews, they really made my day ^_^ _

_So let's get practical, I haven't finished the fourth chapter yet, I was planning on finishing _before _actually publishing this one but I figured I shouldn't make you suffer or should I?To '_SKLBug210' _who asked for a longer chapter, it's not much of a change but is something isn't it?  
_

_**Summary: **__Because there are five major reasons why I'm head over heels for him. Rose/Scorpius._

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm neither rich nor blond hence I'm JK Rowling people! _

**Five reasons**

**Reason 3: Touch**

Two months have been since the day I first notice how extremely handsome he was, and far from disappearing my little crush towards him is getting from worse to worst.

I'm sitting in a deserted hall near the dungeons watching the raindrops hit the window as I wait for Scorpius and my Cousin to come.

I'm sitting on the window-ledge resting my back to the wall. My cheek is in the palm of my left hand. I sight loudly before I hear some footsteps approaching to me. A pair of feet is coming closer and closer and I take my gaze away from the window just in time to see Scorpius walking pass the corner, handsome as ever.

He sees me and smiles. I see him, I grin and_ then_ I blush. I stand up quickly, maybe too quickly since I get a bit dizzy. I hold both my hands to my head and try to steady myself. With his smile gone by now, he reaches my arms.

"You okay?" he asks concerned. I just nod.

Truth is, I have no idea of what he just said, I'm just conscious his hands are holding me. His skin is soft and silky yet the touch is firm and wherever his hands touch me my skin heats really high.

Too bad my dizziness is gone; hence his hands are not over me anymore. We stand there in front of the window staring at each other for a while. He's concerned, I'm delighted.

"So anyways…" he finally says and I snap out of my dazzleness and try to act normally. "Al is busy today. He asked me to tell you he's sorry that he won't be able to come."

Just then I realize that, true to Scorpius' words, Albus is missing here. I moan, not only had the day been screwed for the stupid rain but I don't get to spend some nice enough charity time with my cousin.

"So I guess is just the two of us then" he says

I light up a little at this. So it didn't turn out to be such a bad day after all.

"Rose, are you okay?"

I must have had spaced in the daze because he- Whoa!

His hand is in my forehead, he's so damn close right now that I don't think I can act properly. His touch just gives me butterflies, fireworks, Goosebumps or whatever they call it these days. A deep intake of breath is all I get for the next two minutes.

"Noup, no fever" he says as he takes his hand away from my forehead (no, no, don't) and I learn how to breathe again "You're a little hot thought" my face reddens but he doesn't seem to notice "so what did you want to do today?"

I try to calm down before I can think straight. I strain to remember whatever was that I wished I could do today.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time by the lake but…" I finally manage to take my sight away from him and look through the window as the rain falls letting the obvious t finish the sentence.

When I turn back at him he's wearing a mischievous smirk on the face. Suddenly he takes my hand and leads me to the outside where it's raining badly.

But it doesn't really matters if tomorrow I can't even stand by myself or if a get the flu, because today we're laughing together above the fierce rain and his soft hands are on mine as we run to the lake like mad people.

.

..

…

_Did you like it or should I stick to the shorter chapters? Please tell me on a Review! :D _

_Make my day. Press that white and green button above _


	4. Hearing

_So, once again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! The make my day, I _swear! _Because as you may or may not agree is always good to know somebody likes what you do anyway I'll let you read. It's pretty long so I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Any recognizable thing bah blah blah… you already know don't you?_

**Five reasons**

**Reason 4: hearing**

As a prefect is my duty to walk through Hogwarts' hallways after the curfew alongside any other prefect from any other house, but of course Scorpius and I always try to schedule as many times together as we can since we're friends and all that so that it will make the work a lot lighter. Today is one of those days.

It's been nine months, nine unbelievable _long_ and torturing freaking months since the God damn day that I first started crushing my best friend. Obviously he knows nothing about this so he keeps treating me like he always has which makes me fall even deeper for him. I know, completely annoying, isn't it?

We're walking down the hallway near Ravenclaw's common room quietly, maybe_ too_ quietly. He looks as if he were struggling with himself; he's troubled, minding his own business. I don't know what to say because, honestly there's not much to be told. I'm trying to mind my own business too but I can't because I'm too worried over what's wrong with him, yet I can't get myself to pop out the question, since we've never really been as close, that's more like he and Al, probably because they're at the same house and that.

I can hear my watch's ticking in the silence of the night, along with the low sound that our shoes make as we walk. And I count the steps trying not to go mad. One footstep, two footsteps, Three Footsteps, three more footsteps and we're pass the corner and I begin again. One footstep, two footsteps… he coughs a little, clarifying his throat. One footstep, two footsteps, and then he sighs.

I turn my head to his and he's looking right ahead as If he were avoiding me and I hear my blood hurrying to my ears and my heart skipping a several beats before racing. I can almost hear my tears coming out. Why is he ignoring me? Why am I crying?

I keep walking. Not letting him know I'm upset, mostly over nothing at all. He doesn't seem to notice either anyway.

An awkward silence takes over the situation. I run my hand trough my bushy red hair nervously. The silence is so deep that I can hear the fibers of my hair crashing together. We walk slowly pass an especially large window and the sound of some crickets break the silence along with a hooting on the distance. And then the awkward silence again.

We're just five corners from ending our walk. One footstep, two footsteps… four corners. One footstep, two footsteps... three corners. One footstep, two footsteps and when we're about to go through the corner his footsteps disappear and he holds my wrist very lightly. No footsteps and the silence _is_ now so enormous that I bet he can hear my heart racing up. I hear him intake some air but I haven't turned my face to him.

'This is it' I think to myself. 'He realized how deeply in love I am, it's the end. You may run now, I'd understand if you do, I would if I could'

I take deep breath, and try to control myself as I hear and feel his hand rub its way to my plane tummy where he had already placed his other hand holding mine very lightly. The wholeness of the silence that has had taken over ever since the beginning of our walk is now so completely devastating that is sinking through my skin and melting on my racing blood in my veins, yet _his _breathing is calm enough and completely composed as I wish mine was but I can hear the air going in and out of my body inconstantly.

"Scorpius?" I ask dubiously and at the same time surprised that I could actually make my voice sound like anything that had ever existed let alone what I wanted to communicate.

"I'm sorry, Rose" God damn him and his Goddamned freaking sexy voice.

I struggle to act normally. I fail distressfully.

I let him embrace me as I pull a little closer. His cologne comes through my nostrils and the well-formed shape of his chest supports me while his hands are around me transporting me to my sweetest dreams and then, out of the nowhere before I even realize what's happening he stars humming something I can't get myself to figure out, yet I don't know if that's because I don't know the tunes or maybe because I'm too concentrated on the low growl of his voice coming out of his throat since that's all I hear.

His voice is deep and calmed, hence he manages to calm me and my frenzyness with his Whisper-like voice that's coming right into my left ear. And it's not until now that I'm actually capable of sinking in what the lyrics say.

"_Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need, from me."_

I don't understand. What's that suppose to mean? I struggle for the next few seconds trying to understand. But I don't get much time to do so because his firm voice keeps on dragging more of those both sweet and confusing words to my brain.

_  
"Just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven."_

Thought, I have never heard that song in my life I know this is the chorus because his voice speeds off the same as my heart as his whispers echoed in my head making me feel dizzy and completely blissful. I feel like fainting of joyness but I don't let myself fall afraid that I might wake up of this, most-surely, dream when I do. _  
_

"_Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
And New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl."_

By now his voice was breaking already, he sounded desperate and helpless and it was more than obvious that he really felt these words, but, for how long? Have I been torturing him the same way he had tortured me for this past months? Could I be so blind not to notice?

I could feel him, not embracing me but _filling _me up with all those things I didn't even knew I was lacking of. And that was it, I lost control myself, all the tears I was holding in for the last months dropped through my cheeks, wetting my entire face with salted water. I was starting to lack oxygen so after a few minutes I couldn't help the loud sobbing leaving my reddened mouth. For the next seconds I disconnected from word, from anything, from anyone, anyone but him, the world suddenly became just the two of us standing in this empty hallway with his voice echoing that song that was a stranger to me once more. I couldn't make out whatever he was singing; all I could hear was a far humming that sounded to me like the song of the phoenix. Beautiful and charming.

Still shaking and sobbing badly with the untouched tears coming down my face I came back to earth. I supported on him more than ever, still looking straight ahead, eyes wide and watery. He kept on singing and it _did _sound more like a humming now, his hands around me and his head resting next to mine, needless to say I would have rather stay like that forever, but I couldn't, I knew that.

I slowly turned around, carefully making sure not to break his arms apart of me. His eyes were watery as well yet he managed to keep breathing ever clamed, how did he manage? I mean, either he was stronger than I would have expected or I was weaker than I thought. He smile halfheartly and I smiled back at him completely heartly reassuring him that it was okay. I watched deeper in his expression and I give it a notice, his eyes were expressive as I've ever seen them and I could tell, just by looking at them that he was truly scared. I had seen him happy, sad, mad, angry, foolish, I had even seen cry before, as unbelievable as it seems but never, and I repeat _never _ have I seen Scorpius Malfoy being so scared as he was now, never so helpless and being the loner person he's used to be, I've never seen him so… needed.

I put my hands around his neck and stepped a little closer to feel his warmth and to let him know I was here, for him and forever. He takes his right hand from my waist and I pray not, but keep my mouth shut. I close my eyes too as if this caused me some physical pain I was trying to hide. So I don't see how his long fingers make their way to my chin and hold it there while his thumb whips my tears away. And let's just say I feel like heaven and his voice resounds in my brain as I recall a later part of the song "_Heaven doesn't feel far away anymore, no, no_" he said and I can't more than agree with that as our voices make a beautiful duet inside my head.

.

..

…

_Okay… so personally this chapter is far from being my favorite, actually I think is kind of crap-y at the beginning but I'd rather you tell how you liked it. However, as you might have noticed each reason is representing a scent, so obviously, the one left (taste) is going to be our last chapter, I have some ideas but I don't know yet how to do it exactly so I'm open to any suggestion you have. _

_Kisses. Gii3. _


	5. Taste

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs JK_

**Five reasons**

**Reason 5: Taste**

Bittersweet. Yep, that was definitely it.

It took me four kisses, four whole kisses to determine that!

One would think it's easy to know what something tastes like. But I can tell you, it really isn't. Take Scorpius Malfoy for an instance. He himself it's a mystery, but what does it matters when he kisses you senseless like that?

It is, without doubt, something not definable. His kisses I mean. I suppose it's basically a mash-up of, well…everything.

I guess is it has to do with the whole teenage-in-love stuff that goes on into my tummy anytime he's near, or whenever I'm conscious he's staring my way, combined with certain taste of _forbidden. _Though, it's not only that, it's the way he manages to get so close even with Albus sitting right in front of us. The way he touches my hand at meals, and make it look like an accident, or the way he pisses me off so much and still I can't get myself to sincerely hate him.

Yeah well, anyways. It's already past noon and the three of us, Scorpius, Albus and myself, are in the room of requirement. Ever since Uncle Harry gave that map to Albus, Lily and James, we all spend a lot of time there; it has become a lot like our personal common room or something like that. The thing is we're all minding our own stuff.

I'm finishing my potions essay, and both Scorpius and Albus are reading, but none of them are paying much attention to their respective books, you'd ask how do I know that, well, that's easy. Albus it's a fast-reader and yet he's been "reading" the same page for over 5 minutes now, and as to Scorpius, well, let's just say he's never been it to reading and I've already caught him looking my way twice. I tell you, if he doesn't stop being so obvious Albus is _bound _to notice something. Thought, right now that fact it's not bothering me as much, since I know Albus is not paying mind to us either, he's much more away. Actually I bet he's thinking about Mandy, it's the only thing he ever thinks about lately. He obviously likes her, but keeps denying it tough.

Suddenly Albus shots his book closed for then muttering something I didn't get, being so far and all.

"I'll go to the library, any of you coming?" he asks as he's already halfway to the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turns his face around and stares at us expectedly, we both decline. "As you wish" once he says that, he's gone.

I keep doing my essay and I feel Scorpius finally giving up on his book and putting himself comfortable on his seat before speaking.

"So, do you believe him?"

"hmm?" I was trying to ignore him and I was dealing well enough with it until his deep voice came through my ears. I most certainly work on that. "What do you mean?"

"That he's going to the library… Do you buy it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He sneered at this but either agreed with me, or decided not to push it deeper. And knowing him as I do, believe me is the latter. And given that I'm not especially eager about talking to him just now I decide not to push it either. Why? Would you ask, well, basically because ever since that unfortunate night he told me he liked me anytime we're alone he tries to _knock the sense out of me _or at least that's what he would say. But he doesn't get it! I shouldn't like him, neither should he like me, because we _cannot _be together, we just can't.

Swiftly he got up from his seat and placed his book near the pile of books on the table.

'Rosalynn Weasley, _do not _panic!' some voice from within tell me. 'I am not panicking!' I half-shout to myself on a thought. I take a deep breath and make it go unnoticed, but I know he noticed, he always does… I close my eyes as I drop my quill and try to calm down.

"What's wrong?" his voice comes from somewhere very near, _too_ near. I open my eyes and there he is, right in from me with his characteristic sneer.

I open my mouth various time to answer him, and I swear to God I must look like a fish or something. He starts getting closer and closer by now I'm somewhat shakily.

"Why do you do this to me?" yup, I'm pretty sure I said that aloud, that's just great, now I can die in peace. Please notice the sarcasm here.

"What do I do?" as he speaks his soft fine lips are already touching mine, and I'm really conscious of that, and I'm pretty sure he knows, he knows his kisses blow my mind, he knows it as well as I know I'm blushing like mad.

"What if someone walks in?" I try changing techniques. I separate a little from him but he grabs me by the shoulder very softly, and yet I can't get to free myself.

"I don't care" he says as he deepens the kiss

"Please don't say that" I whisper, but I don't think he heard me because he starts deepening the kiss. After that, I'm off.

His kisses are kind and loving, but yet strong and cold, altogether somehow warming. Really, am I making any sense here? Yeah I thought so too, it's not as if I expected any different anyways.

His left hand is resting on my neck, pushing me softly to him (not that I'm struggling to get away either) while his right hand is rubbing caringly onto my arms making my whole body shiver and I really can't tell why, his tongue on mine misplaced me as the only thing I'm conscious of is the bittersweet taste of his mouth.

Our lips, our tongues, they're playing along. Before I can think it any further my hand is on_ his _neck pushing him even closer while he lowers his left hand to my back making me arch it just a little. Our lips part for a few seconds and I bit my lips nervously. I daren't open my eyes because I know I won't be able to stand it anymore, I can't fight him and his damn right awesome kisses. Whenever our lips meet I'm in danger for drowning in blissfulness and sweetness, his lips so soft over mine make me forget almost completely about the whole kissing itself as a matter of fact. If anyone walked in through the door in this exact instant they would be both positively dead, him sooner than me, I bet, since any Weasley but myself seems to have a reason for his death. My male cousins, majorly for the fact of me having a boyfriend, there that would not be anything personal given that they would kill anybody on that position. Now, as to my female cousins, they don't have such aversion towards him but they would definitely tell the gossip forward, hence every living or half dead thing at Hogwarts would know which would bring us to the same solution, therefore, I had to stop this awful bless before it were too late. If only I could get myself to actually do that!

Softly I pull away from his char, and he stars pulling closer, which I scarcely notice because I'm not putting too much of a fight to it.

"Don't" he manages to say with that God-like voice of him.

I'm finding it harder and harder to resist as his beach-y cologne comes through my nostrils filling me up. Dazzling me, baffling me. But somehow I get myself away enough to start thinking straight. But just the glance at that missing sneer on his always crocked face tears me apart. His messy blond hair along with his melting grey eyes, and what's left of the warmth of his lips against mine.

Some would say there are millions of reason why I love him, but they would be wrong, because I can think of just five, five major reasons that means just one thing…everything.

_XXX_

_What an end. Personally I could have liked it more, but I'm happy enough at how it turned out. There's something I'd like to ask you, but first, sorry for the long wait, but I didn't seem to get any shot at this, I would say the third phrase to this chapter would fit me very well (_It took me four kisses, four whole kisses to determine that!) _I had to begin the story about like four times to actually come to this. After all my effort I'm just hoping you like it just as much as the others or even more I tried to make it a little longer so why don't you review and tell me how you liked it?_

_as to that thing I'd like to ask you… Remember reason 2? Smells? Well, isn't any of you interested into why does Albus smells like cinnamon? I'd like to make a little story to it so If you are interested I'd like to know that and if you rather I update it as a sixth chapter to the story or as a brand new story?_

_That was it for today.  
Take care and Lovely hugs to everybody and a late "Happy new year" too. =D_

_Gii3.~__  
_


End file.
